Watching: RotBTD- Rise of the Season Guardians
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Concealing the Sun take the 4 Seasons, their families and other important characters to watch their future.
1. Bringing Them and Introductions

_**Concealing_the_Sun (AKA Eclipse) is Season-Spirits and my shared character. You can ask her if you don't** **believe**_ _ **me.**_

Prologue

 **-Dunbroch-**

Merida and her mother, Elinor, were riding their horses through the dense forest when a fiery red light surrounded them, King Fergus and the triplets.

 **-Corona-**

Rapunzel was planning her future with her fiancé, Eugene, when a spring green light engulfed them, Queen Arianna, King Federic, Varian and Cassandra.

 **-Berk + Dragons Edge-**

The Dragon Riders were heading to Berk for the Berkian and Berserker gathering when a bright forest green light enclosed around them, Stoick and Phlegma.

 **\- Santoff Clausen-**

The Guardians of Childhood were getting ready to begin their monthly meeting when a light encased them.

 **-Pitch's Lair-**

Pitch was training his second protégé on how to shadow travel as his first and third proteges watched when a light brown light encompassed them.

 **-Burgess-**

The Overland children, Jackson and Emma, were staring up at the night sky with sad gazes, remembering their father when an ice blue light enveloped the two and their mother, Emily Overland.

 **-Lair-**

The six groups appeared in seats beside their groups (Emily sat next to Pitch) all but Jackson, Emma, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Eugene and Merida who ended up sitting beside each other. Jackson sat in an ice blue seat with a white snowflake on it, Emma sat in a white chair with a dark grey cloud on it, Hiccup sat in a forest green chair with a brown and orange leaf on it, Astrid sat in a sky-blue chair with a green Nadder spine on it, Rapunzel sat in a lilac chair with a pink rose on it, Eugene sat in a red chair with a gold mask on it, Merida sat in a fiery red chair with an orange sun on it, the Berkians sat in brown chairs with their tribal crests on the chair, Corona sat in purple chairs with yellow kingdom crest (Varian sat in a black and amber colored chair) (This is before his father got trapped in the amber), the Dunbrochians sat in red chairs with brown kingdom symbol on it, The Guardians of Childhood sat in chairs that represented them, Emily sat in a light blue and grey chair with a half snowflake-half horse symbol on it, Pitch sat in a pure black chair with a dark grey horse on it, his first apprentice sat in a dark green chair with a sickly green Nightshade Flower on it, Pitch's second apprentice sat in a dark grey chair with a black shadow on it, and Pitch's third apprentice sat in a blood red chair with a black skull on it.

"Calm down, no one is going to hurt you, I'm just here to tell you stuff than I'll be on my way, no need to kill each other or me" a female voice said.

Causing everyone to look at where it came from and see a fair skinned 15-year-old girl with black and red hair and grey eyes wearing a black shirt that said "Rise of the Season Guardians" in magenta, black skinny jeans and black cowgirl boots. In all their heads they were wondering why she was dressing like a boy.

"My name is Concealing_The_Sun but you can call me Eclipse, I brought you here to watch your future, well the future of the Season Guardians and their friends and family. There are going to be refreshments and food plus recesses throughout the show, every time you speak the movie would automatically pause. The show will start after you introduce yourselves. Have Fun!"

With that Eclipse disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm Emma and this is my big brother Jackson but you can call him Jack" Emma started after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm Hiccup and this is my Girl Friend Astridor but she perfers to be called Astrid" Hiccup explained and everyone nodded and said "nice to meet you"s.

"This is Blondie AKA Rapunzel and I am Eugene."

"Stoick the Vast."

"Emily Overland."

"Hello Lassies and Lasses I am Gobber the Belch."

"Ah am Merida."

"Queen Elinor."

"King Fergus."

"Phlegma the Fierce."

"Varian."

"Queen Arianna"

"King Federic."

"Cassandra."

"North Spirit of Wonder."

"E. Aster Bunymund Spirit of Hope"

"Hello I'm Toothiana Spirit of Memories!"

'Sandman Spirit of Dreams'

"Pitch Black Also Known as the Boogieman Spirit of Fear."

"Apoclypse Spirit of Illness and Disease" the first apprentice declared.

"Fear Spirit of Shadows and Darkness" the second apprentice introduced.

"Overland Spirit of Death" the third apprentice said calmly.

"Harris"

"Hubert"

"Hamish"

After the introductions the lights dimmed and the screen came to life.


	2. Part 1: Cave of Seasons

Chapter One

The screen came to life.

 **A castle with four sections; one was sickly green with pale vines clanging to the sides, one was blood red with skulls decorations, one was black with shadowy grey mist and the last one was ice blue with black frost designs.**

"Whoa!" Everyone, but the ones who already knew about it, gasped.

Jack stared at the black frost, small tears fell from his eyes and he hugged himself as memories filled his head.

Toothiana looked at him and frowned in worry.

 **The scene changed to the black, shadowy section. Fear was training against a hoard of Nightmares when the door opened and Overland walked, looking worried.**

 **Overland: Nycto!**

"I thought you said your name was Fear" Bunnymund growled glaring at the Spirit.

"My Spirit name is Fear; my human name was Nycto" Fear explained while rolling his eyes.

 **The boy stopped as did the dark horses.**

 **Fear: Yeah?**

 **Overland shifted and walked over to him, worry in his eyes**

 **Overland: Sharnara spotted a Halmith Tree**

The Spirits gasped, everyone else (except for Emily (she looked horrified)) looked confused.

"What's a Halmith Tree?" Varian asked.

"It's a tree that only grows when an insane Spirit, Shard, escapes."

"Oh"

 **Fear gasped before slamming his scepter on the ground. The naturally dark grey orb turned a sickly green.**

 **Fear whispered: Meet us at the Cave of Seasons**

 **He slammed his weapon on the floor again and it resumed its normal grey. Overland stared at him with wide eyes.**

 **Overland: ARE YOU INSANE?! *in a hushed whisper* She'll find them as soon as their awakened.**

 **Fear: Not if we do the ritual**

 **Overlands eyes widened and a soft gasp left his mouth.**

 **Overland: WHAT?!**

 **The Nightmare horses looked at the boys startled.**

 **Overland hissed: We can't do that**

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Not up to us to choose when to release that type of magic"

"Oh"

 **Fear sighed: it's the only way**

 **Overland sighed and looked down: okay**

 _ **Scene Change:**_

 **A silver-haired, silver-eyed woman wearing a silver dress and gloves, black boots and purple arrow head necklace stared into a crystal ball. Inside the ball showed two boys holding each other while laughing.**

 **Woman: See you soon little slaves**

Jack stared at the woman in fear, tears gathering in his eyes as horrible memories filled his head.

Toothiana flew over to the tear-filled boy and hugged him, while she did she made the memory go away and locked up all the horrible memories.

"Now your memories won't bother you for the rest of the show" Toothiana whispered to him and he smiled at her in appreciation.

 **The screen did a close up to the woman's eyes and everyone saw the insanity gleaming in them.**

 **Everyone shuttered.**

 _ **Scene Change:**_

 **Jack and Emma laughed as they ran down a hill after a gold kite.**

 **Jack: Hurry up Em'!**

 **Emma ran faster and the two followed it to a dark cave. Emma gasped and stopped but Jack ran right in, after the kite.**

 **Emma worried/fearful: JACK!**

"Why'd you run in there?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone looked at the 14-year-old and he shrugged.

 **Inside the cave, Jack continued to follow the kite until it got caught on a wall. He picked it up and turned around. He gasped and looked around the cave in fear. The boy noticed he was lost in the cave that NO ONE was allowed in.**

 **Jack: Oh no**

 **The boy began running until he got into a large cavern. He looked around and the screen followed his eye/head movements.**

 **The caver had a large river that separated him from a wall with four handprints. Inside the water was glimmering and grass grew everywhere in the rocky opening. Flowers of all kinds grew on the walls and frost designs danced around.**

 **The Spirits gasped when they noticed where he was.**

 **Jack: Whoa**

 _ **Scene Change:**_

 **Fear and Overland walked toward a clearing with a cave when-**

 **Female Voice: JACK!**

 **The two froze before running to the source and saw a girl staring at the Season Cave in worry and fear.**

 **Girl: JACK! PLEASE COME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!**

Jack hugged his sister and whispered and apology which she accepted.

 **Fear: Overland, get the boy out. I'll look for Apoclypse**

 **Overland nodded and disappeared. Fear looked around until his eyes landed on his older sibling. The boy teleported over and huffed.**

 **Fear: I told Overland to get the boy. We have to get the girl to leave.**

 **Apoclypse: I agree but she loves her brother, she won't leave him**

 **Fear sighed and shook his head: great**

 _ **Scene Change:**_

 **Jack walked over to the edge of the river and stared at the wall. Something about it called to him.**

 **Something under his white blouse glowed a light, icy blue.**

"What The!" Practically everyone yelled.

J **ack gasped and lifted whatever was glowing.**

Everyone gasped at the weird crystal necklace.

 **He stared at the icy colored crystal necklace with a weird symbol on the left edge of it.**

 **Jack: What the...**

 **A male appeared in front of Jack causing him to yelp and hide the necklace away. The male looked at the boy and glared. He lifted a hand to him and Jack flinched and backed away. The male looked shocked and lowered his hand.**

 **Boy: Y-you can see me?**

 **Jack confused and concerned: Yeah...?**

 **The boy stared at him with wide eyes.**

 **Boy: I can get you out of here**

 **Jack narrowed his eyes: Why should I trust you?**

 **Bunnymund smiled at the 14-year-old for being suspicious of the Spirit of Death.**

 **Boy: … Because I can get you out?**

 **Jack laughed: Wow! You suck at talking to people!**

"Jackson!" Emily gasped in shock.

"Sorry mama, Sorry Overland"

"It's alright" Overland smiled at the boy.

Emily nodded, "if Overland says it's fine than you are ungrounded"

Jack blinked and leaned over into Emma, "did you know I was grounded?"

Emma nodded and whispered back, "you got grounded when you, well future you, went into the cave than when you practically insulted a Spirit"

"Oh"

 **Boy nodding: Yeah, I only really talk to my siblings**

 **Jack: Oh... so your antisocial?**

 **Boy: Not really, I'm a Spirit**

 **Jack tilted his head and smiled: Cool *He held out his hand* my name's Jack**

 **Boy taking his hand: Overland, Spirit of Death**


	3. Part 2: Powers Released, All But One

Chapter Two

 **The Scene changed to Dragons Edge.**

The Berkians leaned forward, eager to see what will happen.

 **Hiccup and Astrid were talking while Toothless and Stormfly played around.**

 **Astrid: It's beautiful here. I sometimes never want to leave.**

 **Hiccup nodded: I understand the feeling. But we have to go back to Berk at least a few times.**

 **Astrid sighed and looked up at the moonlit sky.**

 **Astrid: Do you think that the dead watch over their successors?**

"They can" Overland informed, "but they sometimes choose not to for their family's safety"

Jack looked over at him before looking down.

Emma smiled and bounced around happily, "that means papa and Jake can see us!"

Emily stared with a fond smile, but she knew that they weren't watching them.

Stoick smiled sadly, hoping Valka can see how he's changed.

Astrid closed her eyes, asking herself that question every day.

Phlegma did the same.

 **Hiccup gave a small nod: I believe so. I mean, Odin wouldn't force them to _not_ watch over us **

"YEAH!" Emma shouted in excitement.

Jack smiled at her sadly.

 **Astrid nodded and leaned her head against the others shoulder, Hiccup laid his head on hers. The two lovebirds stayed like this until their dragons grabbed them and started shaking the humans.**

Everyone laughed at this. The Dragons copying their future selves.

 **The dragon riders laughed and the Nightfury and Deadly Nadder put them down.**

More laughter followed.

 **Scene Change** :

 **Hiccup and Astrid were heading to the Dragons Eye when a forest green light flew into the leader of the Dragons Rider's chest. Hiccup seized before collapsing.**

"HICCUP" all of Berk yelled, panic in their eyes.

"I told you" Overland hissed to his older brother.

 **Astrid Panicked: HICCUP!**

 **The other Dragon Rider's raced over.**

Everyone leaned in, worry and adrenaline spiking through them.

 **The Scene changed to Dunbroch.**

 **The words 6 Years Ago flashing.**

 **Merida, 12, wondered through a dense forest with an arrow in hand when she heard a scream. She jumped and quickly followed the sound of fighting. When she got a clear view, her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.**

"What? What did you see?!" Jack asked looking at Merida.

"I-I don't know how to describe it" the princess answered.

Jack huffed and returned his attention to the screen.

 **Scene Change:**

 **-Present-**

 **Merida was riding Angus across a dusty plain when a fiery red light swirled around her before entering her chest. Merida gasped, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell off of Angus.**

 **Angus neighed in panic and gently put her on his back before slowly making his way back to the castle.**

The Dunbrochians were worried and hoped that it would explain later in the 'movie'.

 **The scene changed to Corona.**

 **Rapunzel was running around her room, muttering frantically under her breath as she looked for her hairbrush.**

 **Pascal croaked and used his tail to point to the hairbrush on her bed.**

 **Repunzel Relieved: Thanks Pascal**

 **She picked it up before putting it in her satchel: What else am I forgetting... oh!**

 **She ran to her paintbrush collection and grabbed a handful before putting them in the bag as well. She turned and bumped into her father.**

Everyone smiled and chuckled at this.

The Coronan royal family were waiting for the same thing to happen to their daughter.

 **Rapunzel: Dad! I know, I know, I'm late but I need _everything_! **

**King Fedrick chuckling: We're just meeting some of the locals, it won't take that long and you don't need to pack**

 **Rapunzel opened her mouth to respond when a light green light entered her chest. Her eyes widened before she crumbled to the ground, King Fedrick barely catching her.**

 **King Fedrick: Rapunzel!**

 **He quickly called the guards.**

 **King Fedrick: Guards! Get the healer!**

"What's going on?" a young Coronan asked, tears in her eyes.

"The power of the Seasons" was Overland's only response.

The Spirits braced themselves for another Winter Spirit, all hoping this one won't turn out the same as the last one.

 **The scene changed to the Season Cave.**

 **The only ones there were Pitch Black's apprentices.**

 **Overland's hand was hovered over the snowflake, hesitance in his blood red eyes.**

 **Overland looked at his brothers and they both nodded, he placed his hand on the snowflake and began speaking in an unknown language.**

 **Overland: _Ofmls ifls ldsmvie vls vujw air lsaie coald sairks vlamfia; saiednbf jidsahfsanvf/ jeauf/ fkfbnalf. Fhahf9an fjianakmf;a fhjka aKnfks wo4 dk csjkl._**

 **Nothing happened.**

All the Spirits were shocked that nothing happened.

"Why didn't anything happen?" Bunnymund demanded.

"No idea" Pitch whispered, shock clear in his eyes.

 **Fear shocked: what?**

 **Apoclypse narrowed his eyes: try again**

 **Overland spoke again, but nothing happened.**

 **Overland: What's going on?**

'That's what we all wanna know' everyone thought.

 **Scene Change:**

 **Jack stared at the necklace while everyone else in the small house was asleep.**

 **The necklace glowed like freshly fallen snow.**


	4. Part 3: New Powers

Chapter Three

 **Scene started with Dunbroch.**

 **Merida slowly awoke, sitting up with a groan. Elinor was instantly by her side.**

 **Merida: How long was I out?**

 **Elinor: Almost a day. What happened?**

"A day?" Merida whispered in shock.

"That must have scared a lot of people" Hamish said quietly.

 **Merida tried to explain to the best of her ability: I was riding Angus when I felt a strange pins and needles feeling than everything went dark.**

 **Merida stood up and let out a shocked gasp when her bare feet scorched the ground. Her hair lit up in flames making Elinor give a shock and fearful gasp. Merida ran as fast as she could out of the room and through the castle, sparks leaving her hair and scorch marks were left behind by her feet.**

"Oh my God!" Elinor gasped.

All of the Dunbrochians were shocked and worried.

 **Scene Change to Corona.**

 **Rapunzel yawned as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. A beautiful purple and pink flower landed on her nose causing her to sneeze softly. The 18-year-old stood up and left her room, flowers growing where ever she stepped, Pascal was sitting neatly on her shoulder.**

Rapunzel was glad hers' wasn't destructive, she would just hate if anyone got hurt because of her.

 **Rapunzel: Pascal, where are my parents?**

 **The Chameleon chirped and pointed to a room with two large doors.**

 **Rapunzel thanked her little friend and walked into the Court Room. Quirin stopped talking and looked at the flowers, an eyebrow raised.**

 **Queen Ariana sighed in relief when she saw her daughter: Rapunzel, you're awake**

 **Rapunzel and her family hugged.**

 **Rapunzel: Yeah, I'm just wondering why flowers are following me**

 **The King and Queen looked at each other before both of them looked at the elder of Old Corona.**

 **Quirin: You might want to sit down for this Princess**

Varian looked his father, confused on how he knew. Everyone was, except for the King and Queen of Corona.

 **The Scene changes to Dragons Edge.**

 **Toothless whined as and began licking his owners/brothers face, trying to wake him up.**

"Like old times, huh Toothless?" Hiccup joked.

Toothless stuck out his tongue at the human.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"We fought someone bad and I was unconscious for a while. Only to wake up by that"

Rapunzel nodded.

 **Hiccup groaned and pushed Toothless away as he sat up.**

 **Hiccup groggily and disgusted: Argh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out**

Everyone laughed.

 **Toothless warbled and began liking the Chief's son some more.**

More laughter.

 **Hiccup pushed him away again and tried to stand only to fall when his foot-less leg didn't touch the ground. Toothless caught his friend and Hiccup sighed in relief.**

 **Hiccup: Thanks Bud, where's my prosthetic?**

 **The Nightfury pushed Hiccup back on the bed and wondered to a box, opened it and grabbed out a prosthetic leg before wondering back. Hiccup thanked the dragon and put the leg on.**

 **Hiccup than stood up again and walked out of the hut... only to crash into A LOT of plants.**

The Twins and Jack laughed the loudest at this

 **Hiccup: What The-? Who did this?!**

 **The plant turned brown and shriveled.**

The laughter stopped.

Quirin nodded in approval at Autumn's choice.

 **Hiccup noticed and gasped, backing away into his Girl Friend.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, what happened to the plants?**

 **Hiccup and Astrid both looked at the once fresh bushes in awkward silence before...**

 **Hiccup sheepishly: would you believe it if I said it was a prank by Ruff and Tuff?**

Astrid hit Hiccup upside the head causing him to yelp.

The Black's watched in confusion.

 **Cut to: Burgess**

 **Jack was staring at the forest from a hill when Emma plopped down next to him.**

 **Emma: You better not be thinking about going back to the Cave**

 **Jack didn't look away when he spoke, he pointed to a tree with red leaves: That tree is new**

The Spirit's eyes widened.

"Oh no" Tooth whispered, she couldn't believe it was so close to the village.

Every human (except Emily) looked at the Spirits in confusion.

"No" Emily whispered, horrified.

 **Emma followed his finger and tilted her head, she only saw a normal green and brown tree.**

"Why can't I see it?" Emma asked.

"Shard can disguise them" Fear frowned and looked at Jack, "I'm just curious as to why you can see them"

The boy shrugged.

 **Emma: How can you tell?**

 **Jack stood up and jogged over to it, Emma followed.**

 **The 14-year-old grabbed a branch and pulled himself up, his eyes narrowing slightly and he shivered when a strange feeling ran through him.**

 **Jack: Emma-**

 **A wolf howling cut him off and he quickly looked at the ground to see gold eyes peeking out from the dark shadows.**

Emma hid her face in Jack's chest, Jack held her close.

 **Jack reacted quickly. He slid into a dangling position, grabbed Emma under her arms and hoisted her to the branch before sitting back up. All in five seconds.**

Sighs of relief filled the room.

Emma peeked out, watching the rest.

 **Jack glowered as the wolves, all silver, stalked out of the shadows and towards the tree.**

 **Jack without looking away from the pack: Emma, climb as high as you can and don't look back.**

 **The 7-year-old hesitated before following her brethren's instructions.**

 **Emma climbed as quickly as she could while Jack hit any wolves that jumped with his staff.**

 **Emma was about to grab a branch when Shard appeared from thin air.**

Tension filled the air as everyone held their breathes.

Jack's grip on Emma tightened as the, once locked up, memories resurfaced.

 **Emma panicking: JACK, THERE'S A STRANGE WOMAN HERE!**

 **Jack looked up and horror filled his gaze when his eyes landed on Shard, who was reaching for his sister.**

 **Jack: Emma, jump!**

 **Emma shakenly: What?!**

 **Jack: Please!**

 **Emma took a deep breath before jumping off the tree. Jack followed soon after.**

Emily gripped tightly onto Pitch's arm.

Pitch looked at her, feeling large waves of fear flowing from her.

 **He grabbed her and used his body as a shield as they hit the ground, the sound of something breaking echoed.**

Emma gasped and looked her brother over.

She was about to calm down when she saw snow beginning to fall and how pale he was.

"Jack" her soft voice made him look at her.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded mutely before returning his gaze on the screen. The snow stopped.

 **Jack rolled over, glaring as the wolves surrounded the two.**

 **Jack: Emma**

 **The girl looked up to see her brother's gaze on her. It was steady and determined.**

 **Jack: Do you trust me?**

 **Emma without hesitation: Yes**

 **Jack smiled and his staff glowed a brilliant blue before pure white ice created a dome around the two.**

Everyone gasped at this and looked at the Burgess boy.

He looked at them, no emotion in his eyes.


	5. Part 4: Gathering the Seasons

Chapter Four

"But-how? The Ritual didn't work" Tooth stuttered, panic filling her.

"None of your business" Jack snarled, his hands tightening around the staff.

"Th-that staff... I-it's-"

"EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE MOVIE!" Eclipse yelled as she appeared causing everyone's gaze to snap to her in surprise.

"But-"

"No 'buts'" Eclipse snapped.

The audience nodded.

"Good" Eclipse grinned, "I'm bringing someone else in, no fighting"

With that said, a flash of light blinded them. When it cleared, they all felt fear and horror flow through them.

Shard blinked, her gaze looking around before locking onto Jack's. She smiled, showing fangs.

"Shard" Eclipse pulled her attention from the boy, "I am transferring everything that has happened so far into your memories"

The woman nodded, much to almost everyone's surprise. Eclipse's eyes turned a molten red and Shard's soon followed. Their eyes returned to normal at the same time.

"Hmm, understood" Shard smirked, "am I to assume that I cannot spoil anything?"

Eclipse nodded, a small smile on her face, "it would be for the best, especially because the movie will show it later on"

Shard chuckled and her silver gaze once-again found brown.

"HEY!"

She looked over and ducked as a boom-a-rang sailed toward her.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Bunnymund snarled.

Eclipse facepalmed as Shard snarled at him.

"I SAID _NO FIGHTING_ " Eclipse roared.

Bunnymund flinched but didn't back down.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING THIS-THIS _MONSTER_ HERE!" the Easter Bunny demanded, green eyes blazing.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Kangaroo" Eclipse snarled; fangs bared.

"You do if you put everyone in danger!" North shouted.

 _ **"SILENCE!"**_

Everyone went quiet and stared at the Spirit of Insanity.

"Everything will be explained in the movie like Concealing_the_Sun said, so shut up and watch it!"

"Thanks Mari'" Eclipse grinned, "Let's get started with the next part"

Everyone returned to their seats (Shard sat next to Jack on a silver and gold seat).

 **-Cave of Seasons-**

 **Fear paced before getting an idea and he turned to his siblings: Overland find out what happened, Apocalypse go inform Pitch, I'll get the new Seasons**

 **The two nodded, Apocalypse shadow-traveled and Fear was about to when Overland grabbed his shoulder, Fear looked over at him.**

 **Overland: Be careful**

 **Fear nodded and disappeared.**

 **Overland returned his gaze to the snowflake and placed his hand on it. It remained grey and lifeless. He did the same with the others, they glowed slightly.**

"How come they glowed but the snowflake didn't?" Emma asked.

"It shows how long ago the power was released" Jack murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Winter wasn't released the same time the other Powers were"

Shard nodded a confirmation, "and Winter wasn't restored after Black Ice"

Jack looked at her.

Everyone else was surprised the the knowledge the two had.

 **The Spirit of Death sighed and took a step back, studying them all. A loud howl caused him to jump and turn to the entrance. Wind blew rapidly for a second before disappearing.**

The groups paled, remembering what happened last chapter.

Shard rolled her eyes.

 **Overland: what the-**

 **He silently left the cave and followed the sounds of yapping. Red eyes widened when they locked onto a giant dome of white ice.**

 **Overland, astonished: Oh my-**

"Holy Shit!" Tuff and Ruff gaped.

"Language!" all the adults snapped.

The Twins stuck their tongues at them.

 **The wolves growled before turning and running into the forest, leaving the ice alone. Overland quickly ran toward it when they were out of sight. He placed his hands on it and was about to teleport inside when the sound of a worried voice made him stop.**

 **Emma's voice (distant): Jack! Wake up!**

 **Overland, panicked: Jack?!**

 **The Spirit teleported inside and gasped.**

 **Jack laid on his back lifelessly while Emma shook him, her lips tinting a slight blue.**

Emma and Emily paled in worry and horror, the Spirits and other humans were scared for the boy.

 **Emma on the edge of panic: Come on Jack! Please wake up!**

 **Jack didn't move voluntarily. His face remained slack and the rise and fall of his chest wasn't there.**

 **Emma had tears sliding down her face as sobs tore through her throat: Jack Please! (Panicking) Not again, Please not again! Jack Wake Up!**

 **Overland slowly walked forward, his body in numb shock.**

 **Overland spoke barely above a whisper as he knelt down next to the boy: Jack...**

 **Jack lurched up with a gasp. Both the girl and Spirit jumped back in surprise.**

Everyone startled.

Jack snorted in amusement.

Shard chuckled.

 **Jack began coughing, his dominant hand letting go of the staff and began pounding on his chest as he leaned against the icy wall.**

 **Emma happily: JACK!**

 **She hugged him tightly.**

 **Jack blinked open his eyes and looked down at her as he returned the hug.**

 **Overland in shock: How... You were dead...**

 **Jack looked over at him, a sad smile on his face as he uttered one word: Jake**

Mostly everyone was wondering who Jake was. Jack looked down, Emma buried her head in Jack's chest, Emily closed her eyes in grief and Shard frowned.

 **Emma looked up at him in confusion before following his gaze, only to see nothing.**

 **Emma: Jack, who are you talking to?**

 **Jack looked down at her, a frown on his face.**

 **Overland, softly: I'm a Spirit, remember?**

 **Jack glanced at him before looking back to his sister and he sighed: you have to believe in him to see him**

 **Emma looked at him in even more confusion before shivering.**

 **Emma's teeth clattering: Jack, I'm cold**

Jack paled, "no"

 **Jack's face morphed into panic and he quickly took off his coat and put it around her.**

 **Overland understood the situation instantly: Jack, she'll freeze to death, you must bring the ice wall down, Now!**

 **Jack panicking: I-I can't**

 **Overland sternly: Yes, you can!**

 **Jack shook his head and curled around Emma, trying to give her his body heat.**

 **Jack rushing out: No, I can't... I'm not supposed to use it... I can't bring it down without Jake... I don't know how... He knows more... I wasn't supposed to use it without him... Oh God... Emma's gonna die just like-**

 **Jack curled around his sister even more, panic and fear flooding him in large waves.**

 **Overland stared at him with wide eyes.**

Everyone was pale at this point. Jack was so pale he looked like he had no color to him.

 **CUT TO: Corona**

 **Rapunzel spoke in skeptism: So, I'm the new Spirit of Spring and someone did a ritual because a really bad person got out of a cube?**

"Not the way I would put it, but yes" Fear murmured.

 **Male voice: Not the way I would put it, but yes**

Everyone was surprised by that.

 **The royal family and Quirin jumped and turned to the voice and saw Fear leaning against a pillar.**

 **Quirin growled aggressively: Fear, what are you doing here?!**

 **Fear looked at him boredly: My family released the Powers of the Seasons so we're in charge of their well-being and training, didn't the Guardians tell you anything?**

 **Quirin glared: Last I saw you, you were with that crazed bitch**

Fear clenched his hands into fists and let out a slight hiss of anger. Overland laid a gentle hand on his clenched hands and whispered softly in the other's ear. Fear relaxed and leaned against Overland.

 **Fear narrowed his eyes: I work with Pitch now**

 **Quirin snorted and spoke sarcastically: Oh, he's sooo much better**

The Black's glared heatedly at the Old Corona leader.

 **Fear defensively: He is, much better than the Guardians and MiM**

The Guardians snarled at the Black's. The Black's snarled back.

 **Quirin took a threatening step forward: If that were true than the children would believe in him**

 **Fear pushed off the pillar and glared at him: He doesn't need to be believed in to feel loved**

 **Quirin charged forward, ready to punch the Spirit but pulled up short when Rapunzel got in the way.**

 **Rapunzel aggressively: That's enough**

"Yeah! GO Blondie!" Eugene cheered, Rapunzil blushed.

 **Quirin: But he's-**

 **Rapunzel finished the sentence: Trying to be better and get help against an insane Spirit**

 **Quirin: Princess, you don't know him like I do**

 **Eugene walked in: No, but I know him, more than you do actually**

 **Fear smiled at the other: Eugene, long time no see**

 **Eugene chuckles: yeah, Last time I saw you, you were in silver and gold. I personally believe black and dark grey fits you much more brother.**

"Brothers?!" Quirin was horrified.

Shard smirked and tutted, "Yes, I remember, The Thief and the Shadow Jumper. Stealing two children from my master"

Eugene and Fear smirked, amusement in their eyes.

Jack snickered and spoke in a playful tone, "what? He's not still mad about that-is he?"

THAT surprised almost everyone.

Shard smirked, "Of course he is Frosty, you know how long he can hold a grudge"

Jack casually shrugged, "don't kidnap the friends of a Spirit and a Thief if you don't want to be embarrassed by said Spirit and Thief"

"True that" Fear, Eugene and Shard laughed.

 **Quirin (horrified): you two are brothers?!**

 **Both looked at him as they spoke: not biologically**

 **Eugene: we worked together for a time**

 **Fear: with the previous Winter Spirit**

 **Eugene turned to Fear: how is Jake?**

 **Fear responding to Eugene: no idea, he disappeared a while ago**

 **Eugene: Damn, and I thought we could pull a prank. What about Jack?**

 **Fear shakes his head: sorry, Jack is also unavailable**

 **Eugene dramatically: What No! Not the innocent little Frostbite!**

"Jake will kill you if he heard you call him that" Shard deadpanned.

 **Fear deadpans: Jake will kill you if he finds out you called his little brother a "Frostbite"**

"Little brother?" Quirin demanded, glaring at Jack.

Jack looked over boredly, "yeah, and?"

 **Eugene: But-**

 **King Guy interrupted: can we stay on track please**

 **Both boys bowed their heads in submission: sorry**

 **King Guy to Fear: your family released the Power of Seasons?**

 **Fear: Yes**

 **King Guy nodded: so, you are in charge of them**

 **Fear: Yes**

 **King Guy nodded again: very well, but I want Eugene to go with, as protection for my daughter**

"Oh no" Jack muttered and Shard groaned while the two snickered.

At the questioning from the others they just waved to the screen.

 **Fear dipped his head: I'm sure that can be arranged**

 **King Guy: I also want Quirin to go, he can help train the new Seasons**

 **Fear frowned and glanced at the leader of Old Corona: he has a child**

"My child does not concern you!" Quirin snapped.

"It does if he seeks approval but all he gets is shunned" Fear growled under his breath.

 **Quirin defensively: my child is of no concern to you!**

 **Fear glared: than you should take care of him instead of going on a suicide mission. Oh wait, I forgot, the Guardians made you pig-headed and-**

 **Quirin slapped Fear; Fear stumbled back, a look of annoyance covered the looked of fear.**

Fear paled and Overland quickly hugged him tightly. Pitch yelled at the previous Season in rage. Jack clenched his fists and Shard snarled.

 **King Guy: Quirin!**

 **Eugene looked at Fear in worry: you alright?**

 **Fear in a stiff voice: I'm fine. Let's go**

 **Fear waved his hand and the shadows covered himself, Rapunzel, Eugene and Quirin.**

Everyone glared at Quirin, everyone but the Guardians of Childhood.

 **CUT TO: Dunbroch**

 **Merida was pacing in a stone room when the door opened and King Fergus looked in.**

 **King Fergus: Merida, there are some people here to see you**

 **Merida shook her head: No, I don't want to hurt anyone**

 **Fear walked in: you won't, just take calming breaths, close your eyes and relax**

 **Merida looked skeptical for a minute before doing as she was told. Soon her hair returned to normal and her feet stopped leaving scorch marks.**

"Thank you" Merida said to Fear.

"Anytime Princess" Fear responded.

 **Merida, shocked: H-how did you-?**

 **Fear calmly: I worked with Winter before, they were much more volatile than you are**

 **Merida frowned at him in confusion: What?**

 **Fear: My family released the Seasonal Powers in response to an insane Spirit returning. They Powers choose those who fit them; for example, Spring chooses the sweetest and kindest, Autumn chooses intelligence and level-headedness, Summer chooses the determined and courageous. You were chosen by Summer, just like Rapunzel here *gestures to Rapunzil* was chosen by Spring.**

"Wait, you forgot Winter" Hiccup pointed out.

"No, I didn't, Winter was first; Winter is volatile than the other Seasons"

"Oh"

 **Merida nodded slowly: So, I was given the Summer Powers to help defeat a Spirit?**

 **Fear confirmed.**

 **Merida: Why me? I mean, I'm sure there are many other people who are courageous and determined.**

Merida nodded in agreement.

 **Fear shrugged: No one knows for sure how the Powers distinguish on who is better suited for them, we gave up trying to figure it out years ago. Merida nodded once more: So, when do we leave?**

 **Fear: As soon as you're ready**

 **Merida determined: I'm ready now**

 **Fear covered them in shadows.**

 **CUT TO: Dragons Edge**

 **Hiccup and Astrid were walking in the forest of Dragons Edge, Toothless and Stormfly following close behind.**

 **Hiccup: -and then I touched the plants and they aged**

 **Astrid nodded: I think we should tell the others and your father, incase if it happens again, so that they aren't startled too badly.**

 **Hiccup nodded: Fine, but we are NOT telling the entire Village**

"Why not?" Snotlout asked before the Twins hit him upside the head.

"So that no one tries to kill him out of fear" Ruff explained while Tuff added a 'duh' at the end.

This surprised a lot of people.

 **Astrid nodded and was about to say something else when a female voice cut her off.**

 **Merida: Hiccup?! Is that you?**

 **Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Merida, Rapunzil, Fear, Eugene and Quirin.**

 **Hiccup smiled: Merida, where'd you come from?**

 **Merida teasingly: My mums womb**

 **Hiccup shuddered and Astrid laughed.**

Some laughed some shuddered

 **Astrid: I see you still have your humor Archer**

 **Merida: Yup, and I see you still have your wits Shield Maiden**

 **Astrid: Always, so who are they, and why are you all here?**

 **Fear explained to them and Hiccup agreed to go as long as Astrid and the two dragons could come along.**

 **Fear waved his hand and they were covered in darkness.**

"Yes, almost everyone!" Eclipse shouted excitedly which earned amused looks from people.

 **CUT TO: Cave of Seasons**

 **They appeared.**

 **Fear looking around: Overland?**

 **A second later the orb on his staff lit up blood red.**

 **Overland's voice, echoey and panicked: NYCTO! GET TO COORDINATES E13W56 AS FAST AS YOU CAN! BRING SUMMER!**

The light mood instantly dampened when they remembered what happened earlier.


	6. Part 5: Winter Found

**Chapter Five-**

 **Fear and Merida appeared in the ice dome and began shivering, snow fell from the top.**

Almost everyone sat at the edge of their seats, worried.

 **Overland: Fear, Over Here!**

 **The two raced over to the Spirit and two mortals and Fear gasped.**

 **Fear: Jack?!**

 **Jack looked up, tears shining in his eyes: Fear, help her, please**

Emma hugged Jack; Jack hugged her back.

 **Fear quickly went into motion: Merida, concentrate in burning a hole in the ice, Overland help her**

 **The two did as they were told and Fear raced over to Jack and Emma. Fear took Emma from Jack and held her to his chest, using his body heat to warm her.**

 **Fear: Jack, what happened?**

 **Jack looked down: I panicked**

 **Fear sighed: Go help Overland and Merida okay? I'll make sure she's safe**

 **Jack shakily stood up and walked over to the others.**

 **CUT TO: Cave of Seasons**

 **Quirin paced while Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel and Eugene talked; the dragons looked around in excitement.**

 **Hiccup: -make flowers grow?**

 **Rapunzel shrugged: yup, grew them when I was unconscious, what about you?**

 **Hiccup: I made plants shrivel up when I ran into them**

 **Rapunzel giggled.**

People snickered as Hiccup sulked.

 **Astrid smirked: It freaked him out.**

 **Hiccup sulked: Did not**

 **Astrid teasingly: Oh, so ranting in a panicked voice isn't freaking out?**

 **Hiccup pouted while the others laughed.**

More laughter, more pouting.

 **Their laughter stopped when the shadows shifted and Fear (carrying Emma), Overland, Merida and Jack appeared.**

The laughter stopped.

 **They raced over.**

 **Quirin: What happened?**

 **Fear glanced at Jack before looking back at Quirin: We found Winter.**

Shard's eyes narrowed; they couldn't be more wrong.

 **Scene Change: **

**Shard leaned against a railing as she watched something beneath her. A figure walked up behind her.**

 **Man: Mistress?**

 **Shard tilted her head.**

 **Man: We believe we found Inaksesib**

Jack paled. Shard's eyes narrowed even more. The Guardians and other Spirits stiffened.

"They couldn't have, we hid her" Tooth whispered.

"I know, maybe they found where, or found someone they thought think is" North whispered back.

 **Shard's eyes narrowed and she turned: Inaksesib is mine to deal with, no one else. Do I make myself clear?**

 **The Man flinched and bowed: Yes ma'am**

 **Shard turned back and looked at what she was watching, she whistled sharply.**

 **The sound of wing-beats filled the air and you could see the tips of white wings.**

 **Shard: Find Inaksesib, watch her**

 **A roar filled the air and the wing-beats grew distant.**

Jack gasped; that roar, he'd know it anywhere.

Shard smiled.

 **CUT TO: Overland House**

 **Jack set Emma on her bed while Fear talked to Emily.**

 **Emily: As long as you bring him home safely, I agree to allowing him to going with you**

 **Jack narrowed his eyes, "I don't need your permission" he hissed under his breath.**

 **Fear nodded: I promise.**

 **Jack walked over.**

 **Jack to Emily: Emma just has a cold, she's fine**

 **Emily concerned: What happened?**

 **Jack shifted uneasily.**

 **Fear saved his ass: She was outside too long**

 **Emily glanced at him and nodded with a smile: well than, I'm glad you helped find her**

 **Fear nodded.**

"You lied to her?!" Bunny glared at the second apprentice.

"Shut. Up" Jack snarled; Bunny stared at him in shock.

 **Scene Change: **

**Jack and Fear sat on the house roof.**

 **Jack: Thank you**

 **Fear looked over at him.**

 **Jack verified: Thanks for... not telling her... about me almost killing Emma**

 **Fear placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.**

 **Fear: Anytime**

 **Jack laid his head on Fears shoulder: I miss him**

 **Fear wrapped his arms around him. The two sat in silence as the camera panned out.**

The screen paused and Eclipse stood up.

"Okay everyone! Time for a break!" She called.

* * *

 _ **AN: Suggestions (Songs and otherwise) are acceptable**_


	7. Break Time!

**Chapter Six (Break Time)-**

"There is food and drinks on the tables behind you, through that door there are bathrooms" Eclipse said, "please do not fight, there are more than enough for everyone"

People and Spirits stood up, stretched and went to get food and to the restrooms.

Concealing_the_Sun watched as they talked before smiling, she turned and left the room. She entered another observation deck where three people sat.

"Hello Black Ice, Valka and Norank, are y'all enjoying the show?"

"If I were to say no, will you let me go?" Norank snarled.

"Absolutely not" Eclipse grinned, "Black Ice and Valka come with me please. Norank, you will be able to join the others later on."

The three left.

Eclipse re-entered the common viewing room with the other two.

"Attention please!"

Everyone looked over.

Jack's eyes brightened instantly.

"JAKE!" Jack raced over and tackled Black Ice into a hug, Black Ice returned it.

"Well, that solves that, everyone else, this is the previous Winter and Autumn Spirits: Black Ice and Valka Haddock"

"YOU!" Quirin stalked up to Black Ice but stopped when Jack stood protectively inbetween them, "move Jack"

"No" Jack snarled, his eyes flashing blue, "you want him, you go through me"

Quirin glared, "you have no idea what he did!"

"I don't give a damn! Family before all else! That is our code!"

"HE JOINED SHARD!"

"I Did No Such Thing!" Black Ice intervened.

"Black Ice, baby, let me handle the nincompoop" Jack said so sweetly.

"As you wish, My Angel" Black Ice backed down.

Jack returned his attention to the previous Spring Spirit and glared.

"Black Ice is innocent, he didn't join Shard, and more importantly, he didn't join Norank. He was attacked by one of _your kind_ " Jack spat in anger, the temperatures dropped and people began shivering, "so, don't you dare say that he joined Norank!"

They watched in amazement as Black Ice placed a hand on Jacks shoulder and Jack instantly calmed. He tilted his head to look at Black Ice and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Pitit Glas" Jack whispered as their foreheads rested against one another.

"Good to see you too, Ina'"

They kissed.


	8. Part 6: Apprentice Castle, the Village

**Chapter Seven-**

"DAWWW!" Concealing_the_Sun gushed, "Soooo Cuuuttee!"

The two jumped away from each other as if burned and stared at her. Everyone else in the room (especially the dumbass's (idiots who think boys should only be with girls, vice versa)) looked uncomfortable or stunned.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Bunny exploded.

"He is, it's our way of officially greeting each other" Jack cheekily grinned, "it was really surprising when it first happened, kinda freaked both of us out"

Black Ice shook his head in affection.

"Sooo, I forgot to bring someone that the two of you know" Eclipse smirked before waving her hand.

There was a flash before a Winter Fury appeared. Jack and Black Ice gasped and raced over to her in excitement.

"Snow Drift!"

Snow Drift looked up in time to get tackled. Jack and BI petted her happily and she cooed at the attention.

"Alright, time to get started on the next part of the movie" Concealing_the_Sun stated.

Everyone returned to their seats (a seat and slab appeared next to Jack for Black Ice and Snow Drift) and the screen lit up once more.

 **Shows the front of the Apprentice Castle.**

 **Overland opens the doors: This is where you all will be training, getting armour and weapons, ect...**

 **The Seasonals looked around the beautiful castle in awe.**

People gaped; Eclipse smirked at their reactions; so did the Blacks'.

 **Fear: Take a look around but some rooms, like our bedrooms, require a passcode to enter. Anywhere without the passcode you are allowed to roam.**

 **The Seasons nodded and began exploring in excitement, Quirin followed Rapunzel and Eugene.**

 **The screen changed to show Merida admiring the weapons room, Hiccup and Toothless mapping out the castle, Rapunzel and Eugene peeking into the rooms and exploring with excitement, and Jack standing on a balcony.**

More googly eyes.

"Ah, the balcony, a wonderful place to be" Black Ice sang softly, Jack laughed and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Oh, quiet you"

 **The camera focused on the sun as it turned to a moon.**

 **The camera zoomed down to a village in a forest. A large group of villagers were talking and laughing; only to go silent when a shadow fell over them. They looked up and screamed. Fire exploded everywhere.**

People jumped and surprised gasps filled the air.

Eclipse winced, "damn, forgot about this part"

 **-Time Shift-**

 **The villagers were all outside, everyone older than twenty was on one side, everyone younger was being forced to kneel on the other.**

 **Shard walked in front of them, passing them as she looked at every one of them; she stopped in front of a young 16-year-old girl with brown hair and knelt down. She placed a finger under the girl's chin and forced the girl to look at her.**

 **The girl's fearful blue eyes met Shards bored silver.**

The Guardians paled, that was Inaksesib! She was found!

 **Elder man: Please, don't hurt her! She is my only child!**

 **Shard looked over to the man: Hush, she is merely bait**

The Guardians blinked, bait?

 **Elder man: B-bait? For what?**

 **Shard smiled: Not 'what', who**

 **She stood up and grinned at the child while shaking her head: The Guardians of Childhood got it wrong once more, when will they learn?**

Everyone looked at the Guardians in confusion while the Guardians tried to figure out what she meant.

 **Shard headed to a heavily armoured person and handed him a rolled-up parchment: Thro, send this to Him.**

 **He took it, bowed and left.**

Eclipse bit her bottom lip; the part was nearly here.


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Dear Readers,**

 **I need help with the next chapter, it is called 'Training'. I have no idea how to transition it to different training exercises!**

 **PLEASE HELP!**

 **~Sparrow-Talon**


	10. Part 7: Training

**Chapter Eight-**

 **The screen showed the training part of the castle in which we saw in Part 1.**

The watchers leaned forward in excitement.

 **The four Season Guardians stood side-by-side while Fear stood in front of them and their friends/family/protectors/lovers watched from the side-lines.**

 **The sound of war-style drums picked up and soon pop-music joined in.**

"Music, really?" Bunnymund asked, unimpressed.

Eclipse grinned, "did I forget to mention it's a musical?"

Those who knew what that meant groaned, while Concealing_The_Sun cackled.

 **Fear: _Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns_**

 **Fear slammed his Sceptor on the ground. Nightmares emerged and the training began.**

 **Fear: _Did they send me frauds, when I asked for Seasons?_**

 **The Nightmares won quickly.**

 **Fear shook his head in disappointment while the side-watchers winced in sympathy:**

Those watching winced at the too-quick take down.

 _ **You're the saddest bunch I ever met**_

 ** _But you can bet before we're through_ **

**Fear leaned into Jacks face: _Mister, I'll make a man out of you_**

 **Jack stared at him with wide eyes.**

Most of the room was wondering what that meant.

 **Fear balances a bucket of water on his head holding a staff. The Seasons throw stones at him but Fear deflects them with his Sceptor.**

"Woah's" and "Awesome's" filled the room, everyone was mesmerized.

 **Fear (CON.): _Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win _**

**Rapunzel wobbles with the bucket of water on her head. As the Seasons throw stones at her the bucket tips over onto her head.**

Rapunzel blushed and people laughed, not unkindly.

 **Merida and Fear were sparring hand-to-hand, Fear round-house kicked her into a wall; Merida blinked rapidly.**

Merida winced, that felt like it hurt.

The Guardians of Childhood grew worried and they leaned forward.

The Dunbrochians winced in sympathy.

 ** _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_**

 **Hiccup and Fear sparred; Fear punched him in the stomach before throwing Hiccup to the ground; Hiccup laid there groaning.**

Toothless warbled in worry.

Hiccup rubbed his stomach.

The GoC felt their fears grow, Fear was more powerful than they believed.

The Berkians murmured.

Valka grew more worried for her son.

 ** _And you haven't got a clue_**

 **Rapunzel and Fear sparred; Fear pulled her hair and twisted so that she was in a choke hold before letting her drop to the ground before she passed out.**

Rapunzel rubbed her throat.

Eugene rubbed her back.

Quirin glared daggers at the Spirit of Darkness and Shadows.

The king and Queen of Corona shifted in worry.

 _ **Somehow, I'll make a Season out of you**_

 **Jack and Fear traded blows. Jack tripped Fear but Fear quickly recovered and kneed Jack in the throat before grabbing his arm and bringing him to his knees in an arm-lock.**

Emily and Emma covered their mouths in familial worry.

Jack rubbed his shoulder.

The Guardians of Childhood glared at the Nightmare family.

 **Rapunzel as she ran after the others in a race course: _I'm never gonna catch my breath_**

 **Hiccup barely dodging arrows on fire: _Say goodbye to those who knew me_**

Some chuckled at how Hiccup sang that.

 **Merida as she stopped just in front of a wall of rock, missing the turn: _Boy, was I a fool in dropping navigation_**

"Navigation?"

"It was a requirement that I thought was pointless, guess I was wrong"

 **Eugene laughing: _This guy's got 'em scared to death_**

Shard smiled.

 **Jack as he froze a Nightmare in defense: _Hope he doesn't see right through me_**

Black Ice chuckled, "looks like I taught you well"

Jack beamed at the praise.

 **Fear to Rapunzel when she passed him at the race course: _Be the Spring_**

 _ **You must be swift as the coursing river**_

Rapunzel grinned in victory.

 **Fear to Hiccup as he dodged the arrows successfully: _Be Autumn_**

 _ **With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Hiccup beamed and he and Astrid kissed.

 **Fear to Merida as she finished the maze in less than five minutes: _Be Summer_**

 _ **With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Merida preened at the praise she got.

 **Fear to Jack as they fought and Jack beat him easily: _Be the Winter_**

 _ **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Jack leaned into Black Ice and Black Ice held him close.

 **Fear to the Seasons: _Heed my every order and you might survive_**

 _ **How could I make a Season out of you?**_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats at this point.

 **Rapunzel as she fights Fear: _Be the Spring_**

 _ **You must be swift as the coursing river**_

 **Hiccup as he fights Fear: _Be Autumn_**

 _ **With all the force of a great typhoon**_

 **Merida as she fights Fear: _Be Summer_**

 _ **With all the strength of a raging fire**_

 **Jack as he fights Fear: _Be the Winter_**

 _ **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

 **Rapunzel wins using her speed to get behind Fear and tackles him to the ground; sitting on him with a grin: _Be the Spring_**

 _ **You must be swift as the coursing river**_

People of Corona cheer.

 **Hiccup wins by using Fears momentum against him; throwing him to the floor: _Be Autumn_**

 _ **With all the force of a great typhoon**_

Berkians cheered.

 **Merida win by using the same tactic Fear used on her: _Be Summer_**

 _ **With all the strength of a raging fire**_

Dunbrochians cheered.

 **Jack wins by feigning being out of stamina and taking Fears slight hesitation to his advantage; he grabbed Fears hood and pulled it over his eyes before tripping him and sitting on his stomach: _Be the Winter_**

 _ **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

Those from Burgess cheered.

 **Fear grinned at the Seasons, pride in his eyes, as the Seasons recovered.**

Everyone cheered.

Eclipse stood, gaining the attention of the entire room as she walked over to Black Ice and Jack. Eclipse knelt down and whispered something to the two and they both paled before nodding.

Eclipse nodded back and stood to face the entire room.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak-

* * *

 **AN: I would like to thank Ugly-Duckling123 and Shiranai Atsune for their help with this chapter!**

 **The Song was: Make a Man Out of You (Reprise)- from Mulan**


	11. Part 8: Meeting with A Neutral Force

**Chapter Nine-**

Eclipse nodded back and stood to face the entire room.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, "this part of the movie will be a bit confusing and a bit... distressing? I think that's the right word..."

When everyone confirmed that they understood, Eclipse unpaused the screen.

 **CUT TO: The Village**

 **Shard was sitting on the wells wall when the wind picked up and whooshed around her before going towards the forest. Shard stood and followed it.**

 **Shard froze, staring at something in shock before smiling: Hello**

 **The camera panned to show a shadow in the tree.**

 **The figure spoke in a soft and kind voice: Hello Maria, long time no see**

"Maria?" Astrid asked.

"My human name" Shard replied.

 **Shard walked closer: Why did you call me?**

 **The figure entered the moonlight; it was a young girl, no older than 17, with crème hair and bright neon green eyes. She wore a long deer-skin dress with a necklace with a pale pink emblem. Her hair was in a French braid.**

Both Jack and Black Ice gasped.

"H-How-?" Jack whispered, "I-I saw her... she was..."

"Power over Life is one of Inaksesib's powers" Eclipse replied before she looked at Jack, "she isn't the first one Inaksesib saved from Death"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

 **Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight: I just came to tell you that your message was intercepted by our mutual friend and they'll be here to meet you at midnight.**

 **Shard nodded and the mysterious girl disappeared.**

 **Time Skip: Midnight**

 **Shard was humming an ancient lullaby before stopping suddenly, her head tilted and her eyes opened.**

Shard smiled sadly when she heard one of her slave's hum along.

 **Unknown, but Familiar Voice: Haven't heard that one in a long time**

 **Shard turned; a lithe figure wearing a white dress (that was long enough that it dragged across the ground slightly) with a hood that covered their face was leaning against a tree.**

Jack gaped slightly.

 **Shard smiled kindly: Wind told me you'd be coming**

 **The person nodded and stood fully: I got your message, though the strange thing is that it isn't in your handwriting**

 **Shard nodded: Of course not, I got it from a friend; that and something else. They said this is for you**

 **She took something out of her pocket and handed it to them, they took it and looked at it.**

 **Unknown: 'Triaad Resorecto'? Why would I need this?**

"What does Triaad Reserecto mean?"

"'Triaad Resorecto', it means 'Resurrecting Combined'" Eclipse explained, "it explains it more in movie 3 or 4"

"It is very dangerous, anyone who uses it gets killed soon after" North muttered.

 **Shard shrugged: They said that you'll need it in a future event, after the death of your brothers**

 **The figure looked at her in confusion: "Brothers"? As in plural?**

Jack frowned in the same confusion.

 **Shard nodded.**

 **The person looked down at the bottle and note.**

 **CUT TO: Unknown Location**

 **A shadow-like figure with glowing red eyes stood in front of a window when a soldier walked over.**

Fear stiffened, his memories of being that-that Creatures puppet surfacing. Overland hugged him.

 **Figure: Speak**

 **Soldier bowing: Shard has returned, she reports that our information on who Inaksesib is, is wrong**

 **Figure tilted his head: Leave**

 **The soldier quickly left and the Figure looked back out the window.**

 **…**

 **The Figure walked towards a door with guards on both sides. The guards opened the door, revealing a room with no shadows.**

 **Figure: How is our guests this fine evening?**

 **The camera panned to show Pitch Black, held up by chains to a wall, lifting his head, his eyes dimmed; and Apocalypse who was in the same position as Pitch but unconscious.**

"DAD! APO'!" Fear stood up, fear in his eyes.

Overland stiffened.

Apocalypse paled.

Pitch held them all close.


	12. Part 9: First Day Out

**Chapter Ten-**

"This part is a week later" Eclipse informed.

 **The Four Seasons and Co. waved goodbye to the 2 Nightmare Apprentices as they left the gate. The Nightmare Apprentices waved back. When the Seasons were out of sight Overland looked at Fear.**

 **Overland: It's been a week, we should have heard something**

 **Fear looked down in thought.**

The Black's looked concerned. Fear and Overland clung tighter to their family.

 **SCREEN CHANGE: With the Seasons**

 **Rapunzel skipped ahead with Eugene and Quirin close behind, Hiccup, Astrid and Merida were talking in the middle, Jack lagged behind by a few feet. The dragons were by their owners.**

 **Rapunzel turned to look at the others: This is exciting! I can't wait to stop Shard with all of you!**

 **Jack shook his head: Is she always this chipper?**

Eugene laughed, "don't worry, this is her good mood. You do NOT want to see her on a bad mood"

"Noted" Jack muttered.

 **Eugene suddenly appeared next to Jack: This is a good mood day; she is worse than Fiona on a bad day**

 **Jack shuddered: Noted**

 **They walked and the day turned to night. Everyone, even Rapunzel, looked exhausted.**

 **Hiccup yawning: we should find someplace to sleep**

 **Astrid: I'll fly ahead and see if there's anywhere**

 **Hiccup nodded.**

 **Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and they took off. A few minutes later and they landed again.**

 **Astrid: There's a clearing not too far from here**

 **Hiccup nodded: lead the way**

 **Everyone in the group followed her and soon were in a small clearing.**

 **Eugene yawned: rock, paper, scissors on who gets the food?**

 **Jack: I'll go**

 **Jack left before the others could disagree.**

"I have a feeling that he doesn't like us" Rapunzel whispered to Merida and Hiccup.

Jack rolled his eyes and called to them, "I'd like you all a lot more it you didn't talk about me"

The three blushed.

Valka chuckled and leaned into Stoick. Stoick was still shocked that his wife was alive and was hoping that the 'movie' would explain how.

 **Follows: Jack**

 **Jack wondered a ways off before finding a stream and some bushes. He looked between the two.**

"Decisions, decisions" Black Ice chirped in amusement.

Jack snorted and snuggled closer to him.

Emma and Emily watched with small smiles; they haven't seen Jack let down his guard in such a long time.

 **Follows: Other Seasons**

 **The others were talking with a fire roaring with life when Jack came back.**

 **Jack carried seven fish and a bag of berries. He gave the fish to the others before leaving and coming back with two large bags of fish.**

 **He placed the bags in front of the dragons and the dragons began eating.**

"How?! It takes us days to catch that much!" Mulch exclaimed.

Jack frowned in confusion, "fishing?"

 **Merida: Wow, how did you catch all that in so little time?**

 **Jack tilted his head and blinked: I fished**

"That explains absolutely nothing"

Jack rolled his eyes.

 **He sat a little way away from the others as he calmly ate his berries. The others cooked their fish over the fire before eating.**

 **CUT TO: Next Morning**

 **Merida snorted as she sat up, blinking blurrily. She looked around.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping curled up together inbetween their dragons.**

 **Rapunzel was sleeping in a cocoon of her own hair.**

 **Eugene was already up and stretching, Quirin was up as well.**

 **Jack was in a tree, looking down at her with a bored look.**

 **Jack: Summer's up, can we please wake the others?**

 **Quirin shot him an annoyed look: they need their rest**

 **Jack gave a very fake yawn: their taking forever!**

 **Merida stood and walked over to Eugene: What's going on?**

 **Eugene: Jack and Quirin are fighting over when everyone should wake up. Quirin says whenever they do because of needing it, Jack says at daybreak because the one we're fighting won't just stop because we are sleeping. This is almost like last nights fight.**

Everyone grew worried, wondering if they threw fists or if it was more of an argument.

 **Merida looked at him confused: There was a fight last night?**

 **Eugene nodded: Jack said someone should take watch, Quirin said everyone needs rest. Jack ended up taking watch all night, even though I volunteered.**

 **Merida frowned.**

"Don't worry, Jack rarely sleeps at night" Emma tried to cheer them up.

Black Ice frowned and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, he knew exactly why Jack couldn't sleep. Jack leaned into him, closing his eyes in content.

 **Rapunzel yawned softly as she awoke, soon followed by the dragons and their riders.**

 **Jack landing on the ground: Finally, you all are up! Let's go!**

 **Quirin: Jack, you're forgetting about breakfast**

 **Jack stopped walking and gave an annoyed groan.**

"Wow, impatient much" Snotlout jeered.

Jack ignored him, listening to BI's heartbeat instead.

 **Time skip**

 **Jack stood impatiently as everyone finished their food.**

 **Merida glanced over at him: was he always this impatient?**

 **Eugene followed her gazed and gave a sad smile: No, they were always patient. But form what I understand, this began after Jakob disappeared.**

 **Merida looked at Eugene: Jakob?**

Jack stiffened as he sat straight and Black Ice hugged him closer.

 **Eugene: they're brother; they were always close, well, for as long as I've known them anyways. Jack was much more patient with Jake around, I think something inside Jack died when Jake disappeared.**

Jack looked down from the sympathetic looks he was getting. Black Ice placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack shrugged the hand off.

 **Merida frowned sadly at Jack, Jack seemed to notice and gave her a confused look.**

 **…**

 **Jack stopped suddenly. Jack's head was slightly tilted, listening.**

 **His eyes snapped open and he quickly darted forward and grabbed Rapunzel, pulling her back.**

 **Rapunzel: Jack? What-?**

 **Barely a second later a strange looking arrow hit the tree where her head would have been. Everyone gasped.**

"CSHWARI!" The Guardians and Spirits grew panicked.

Norank chuckled darkly, this will be even more interesting than he thought.

 **Jack whispers: Norank's soldiers, they must have seen us. We need to go, NOW!**

 **Everyone scampered to their feet and ran. Toothless growling softly while Stormfly threw spines at the trees, some soldiers were hit.**

 **The group got to a fork in the road (split by rock walls), soldiers coming from behind.**

 **Jack: Split up, we'll meet up on the other side**

 **Everyone did.**

"He makes a good leader" Valka said to Quirin.

"So did Black Ice, and he betrayed us" Quirin quipped back.

Black Ice kept a hand on Jack to keep him from defending him.

 **Rapunzel, Eugene, Stormfly and Astrid went left.**

 **Hiccup, Merida and Toothless when right.**

 **Jack and Quirin went through the middle.**

 **Soldiers followed each group.**

 **Hiccup got onto Toothless and held out a hand to Merida. Merida grabbed his hand and they flew.**

 **Astrid got onto Stormfly with Rapunzel while Stormfly grabbed Eugene with her talons. They flew.**

 **Quirin and Jack ran.**

 **Jack chuckled softly, darkly: I told you we needed to go, but did you listen, no! You think just because the dumbass idiots taught you, you are always right!**

Everyone blinked in surprise, what brought this on? Was Jack stressed? Or was it something else?

 **Quirin narrowed his eyes at Jack: this isn't the time Jackson!**

 **Jack glared at him: I think it's the perfect time! You stride everywhere all high and mighty but you know nothing! You think just because you were a Season you know everything! You Don't!**

People gasped at the new information.

The Guardians frowned; how did Jack know about him being a Season?

 **Quirin frowned: Is this what happened with-**

 **A strange arrow hit Jacks shoulder.**

Those who knew how deadly a Cshwari was gasped in worry and fear.

Jack winced and rubbed where it would hit.

Black Ice looked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Fear and Eugene knew that Jack can heal the wound but were just as worried; after all, Jack hasn't been acting the same.

 **Jack cried out and ripped it out before continued running.**

 **A strong gust of wind suddenly blasted around the two, the soldier cried out while the two ran, unhindered.**

People leaned forward, it looked like the girl from last part was helping the two. But Why? She was with Shard, wasn't she?

 **Hiccup's and Astrid's groups regrouped at the rendezvous.**

 **Hiccup: Where are they?**

 **Merida: There!**

 **Jack and Quirin ran out of the section.**

 **Jack: GO!**

 **They continued running.**

 **CUT TO: Oak Forest**

 **The group panted as they rested, having lost the soldiers.**

Everyone relaxed and sighed in relief.

Norank scowled.

 **Quirin walked over to Jack: Jackson, you need that wound checked.**

 **Jack glared at him: don't tell me what I need**

 **He stalked off.**

Eugene whistled, "damn, haven't seen them that mad since Aeris was found half dead"

 **Eugene gulped: I probably should make sure they don't... yeah**

"'They'?" everyone questioned, Jack groaned in an annoyance and hid his face in Jakes shoulder.

 **Eugene raced after Jack.**

 **Jack punched a tree before grumbling and he sat down. Jack took off his top. You could see bandages wrapped around his chest securely and scars of many sizes across his body. Blood coming from the arrow wound on his back.**

People gasped.

"What happened?!" Emily gasped, staring at the bandages.

Jack glanced at her before returning his gaze to the show, hoping, praying it didn't tell anyone.

 **Eugene: Damn, that looks bad**

 **Jack looked at him: help me with this; I can't reach it**

 **Eugene walked over and took the poultice from his hands and applied it to the wound. Jack didn't even flinch.**

"How are you not flinching?!"

"Flinch about what?" Jack questioned.

 **When Eugene finished Jack rotated his shoulder: Thanks**

 **Eugene: anytime**

 **Jack sat there, his shirt off, deep in thought.**

 **Eugene stood and offered Jack his hand: come on, let's go back to the others**

 **Jack took his hand.**


	13. Part 10: Conversation, Promise

**Chapter Eleven-**

 _ **Ages I've Decided for Everyone in this: (Human Year is the age they were before they became Spirits, Spirit Year is how long they've been Spirits (I'm using 12 months/Human age years for both))**_

 _ **Jake: 14 Human Years, 2 Spirit Years; 16 Complete Age**_

 _ **Jack: 14-Forever (Read 'Story of Frost and Ice')**_

 _ **Overland: 13 Human Years, 8 Spirit Years; 21 Complete Age**_

 _ **Fear: 17 Human Years, 9 Spirit Years; 26 Complete Age**_

 _ **Emma: 10**_

 _ **Emily: 34**_

 _ **Apocalypse: 27 Human Years, 10 Spirit Years; 37 Complete Age**_

 _ **Hiccup: 18**_

 _ **Merida: 18**_

 _ **Rapunzel: 18**_

 _ **Astrid: 17**_

 _ **Eugene: 19**_

 _ **Quirin: 36**_

 _ **GAH AGES CALCULATING IS HARD! 😊 I Don't even know if I calculated it correctly.**_

* * *

Eclipse disappeared than reappeared with Norank. Everyone stiffened, recognizing him.

A chair with a forcefield appeared in the back, behind everyone, but before Eclipse's chair. Norank got teleported there.

"Next part is up!"

The Scene unpaused.

 **Location: Norank's Lair**

The Black's stiffened.

Everyone else was fearful.

 **Shard entered her study and took off her bow and quiver before removing her knives and sword.**

"HOLY-!"

"How much weapons does one person need?!"

"Where does she store them all?!"

 **She frowned before letting her hair down from its braid, it fell over her shoulders and stopped slightly above her tail-bones end. She proceeded in removing her short jacket and was about to remove her gloves when there was a knock at the door.**

 **Shard, stopping: Yes?**

 **The door opened and a soldier stood there.**

"Ah, a female soldier" North smiled, "haven't seen that in a while"

Jack smiled, "Fiona"

 **Soldier: He wants you to talk with the prisoners, to find out where Inaksesib is.**

 **Shard: Guests**

 **Soldier sarcastically: Right, because all of our 'guests' get chained to the walls**

 **Shard chuckled and put on her short jacket once more before leaving, the soldier followed.**

 **Shard: Is that all, Fiona?**

 **Fiona smirked: Just wondering when you'll tell him**

Norank narrowed his eyes, why would Shard keep something from him?

Jack and Black Ice glanced over at Shard in worry. Shard gave them a reassuring look.

 **Shard smirked back: when I feel like it, now go back to your post**

 **Fiona bowed before leaving.**

 **…**

 **Shard stood in front of the door to Apocalypse and Pitch's prison cell. She opened it and entered before closing it behind her.**

 **Shard: Hello Kozmotis Pitchiner, Mortis Hofferson**

Astrid and Phlegma gasped, both of their heads snapping to look at the first Nightmare Apprentice. Apocalypse looked at them in curiosity.

The Berkians and Dragons looked over, just as surprised.

 **Pitch glared at her: What do you want Shard?**

 **Shard grinned.**

Overland buried his head into Pitch's robes, Pitch gently laid a hand on his back and rubbed his back.

 **Scene Change: Apprentice Castle**

 **Fear leaned against the wall, watching Overland pace.**

"What's it with you and walls?" Jack asked Fear.

Fear just smiled.

 **Fear: You need to calm down, Pitch and Apo' been in worse situations than this**

 **Overland turned to him: What if this is worse than all those times?! What if-**

 **Fear stood fully and placed a hand on Overlands shoulder: Stop with the 'what ifs', they don't help at all. We'll find Pitch and Apocalypse, I promise.**


	14. Part 11: Season Guardian Prophecy

**Chapter Twelve-**

 **CUT TO: The Seasons**

 **The Seasons and Co. were walking through a desert, most of them looked overheated. Quirin in the front, Jack and Eugene in the back and everyone else in the middle. Jack leaned against Eugene as he panted, the heat getting to him the most.**

Black Ice and Jack glared slightly, both of them not being able to stand the heat.

 **Jack (panting heavily): If I knew we were going through desert, I would have stayed home**

 **Eugene shook his head: No, you wouldn't have**

"You're too nice" Eugene finished.

Jack rolled his eyes.

 **Jack rolled his eyes before looking at the others: Summer and Spring look fine, Autumn looks like he wants to pass out, the dragons look thirsty and the Helpers need rest. *Sarcastically* What a good idea to go through the desert when there are people who didn't come prepared.**

 **Eugene: It's the fastest way, if we went around, it would have taken us another week to get to where we're going**

"Where are we going anyway?" Merida asked.

Eclipse just smiled, not giving anything away.

 **Toothless and Stormfly were shading their owners with their wings while Rapunzel and Merida basked in the sun happily. Hiccup glanced back at Jack and Eugene.**

 **Hiccup: Jack! Eugene! Come on, you can share the shade with us!**

 **Jack looked at him through half-closed eyes as Eugene quickened their pace and soon the two joined in with Hiccup and Astrid.**

"Thanks" Jack said to the boy.

"Anytime" Hiccup replied.

 **Jack: Thanks**

 **Hiccup: Anytime**

Everyone blinked in surprise.

 **Rapunzel soon hid under the wings when the heat became too great for her. Only Quirin and Merida were the only humans in the direct sunlight.**

 **Time skip **

**Quirin called back to the others: We're almost there**

 **Jack was now completely relying on Eugene to support him.**

 **Jack (murmuring): Good, I hate the heat**

 **Toothless rumbled in agreement.**

 **…**

 **Hiccup: WATER!**

People jumped at the sudden shout.

 **Three of the Seasons and Co. Jumped into the calm stream, all relishing the cold water against their skin. Jack just had his feet in the water as he laid against the grass.**

 **Merida: Come on in Jack, it feels great!**

 **Jack shook his head: no thanks, I'm good**

"Why don't you join us?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack, Jake, Fear and Eugene stiffened.

"I'm sure it'll explain later on" Jack replied after a minute of silence.

 **He laid his head down and closed his eyes.**

 **Scene Change**

 **An elderly woman stared into a brewing pot.**

Merida gasped; she knew that woman!

 **Elder: It's not too long now**

 **She grabbed a book and opened it to a bookmarked page and began reading.**

 **Elder: _"When the Spirit of Greed rises once more_**

 _ **The Seasons Guardians will be called upon.**_

 _ **Autumn with more Knowledge than anyone,**_

 _ **Spring with the Kindness that rivals,**_

 _ **Summer with the Courage better than a bear,**_

 _ **And Winter with Volatile emotions.**_

 _ **This omen came to pass once before,**_

 _ **When Nivos was born.**_

 _ **However, They would need help from the Nightmare King's Daughter**_

 _ **For she is the one Norank is searching for."**_

Jake held Jack closer to him.

Everyone looked at Pitch, including his Apprentices, none of them ever hearing him mentioning anything about his daughter.


End file.
